Tales of utterly gutsy ninjas
by Hair pins and needles
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots from our dear beloved Naruto-verse! Some of them are AU, while others are more canon. All of them are from the ninja world though, so no high school stuff, and none of them are rated higher than T. Enjoy!


Author's note: This is just something I came up with and figured I should write down. I've always love MinaKushi and I've wanted to write something featuring the two of them for quite some time now, so here it is!

Enjoy!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash, fourth Hokage and husband supreme groaned into his pillow as he woke up, dreading the humongous pile of paperwork that was waiting innocently in his office.

Apparently, the village needed him from six thirty in the morning 'till at least five in the evening, and would instantly collapse on itself if he slept in an hour or so. Fantastic.

His red haired wife shifted slightly in her sleep and mumbled incoherently before laying still again.

Gathering all the will power he could muster, and repeating 'I love my village' in his head like a mantra, he hauled himself out of bed and off into the not-as-comfortable-as-the-bed world. Watching his wife keep sleeping peacefully did not help one bit.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, muttering about stupid village elders and humans not supposed to be up before the sun.

The blonde was not just a full time Hokage, but also a full time dad. Granted, his daughter, Naruto, was quite independent for her age, but still. He wanted to spend as much time with her and his wife as possible.

Speaking of his daughter, he had a habit to always check on her before he left for work, just to make sure she hadn't been abducted by mysterious enemy ninja or something.

And thus he tiptoed, using all the grace and stealth he had acquired in the thirthy two years of his life, towards his sleeping daughter's room.

He peeked through the door, careful not to wake the younger blonde, and began shuffling away as he heard a slight groaning sound coming from the jinchuuriki's bedroom.

Being the slightly overprotective father that he was, he instantly sneaked back to the door to see if something was wrong.

His eyes widened at the sight that met him.

Naruto had shifted in her sleep, and was no longer covering the menacingly red stain that adorned the white sheets.

 _Oh my god, she's bleeding! What if she's been injured, or worse, poisoned!_

 _What do I do, what do I do!?_

"KUSHINA!" he shouted, his thoughts wandering in all kinds of horrible directions.

"KUSHINA" he yelled again, this time a bit louder.

"For Kami's sake Minato, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Kushina Uzumaki walked out of their shared bedroom, still half asleep and with her fiery hair resembling a bird's nest on top of her head.

"She's bleeding, Kushina, she's bleeding! I think she's hurt, or she's been poisoned, or she has internal injuries, or..."

"Calm down Minato!" half shouted his wife, now completely awake.

She walked into her daughter's bedroom and gasped. So _that's_ what was going on.

She did her best to stifle her laughter, but a giggle escaped her tightly shut lips.

"What are you laughing about!? Our daughter might be dying and you're giggling!?"

His expression was absolutely priceless, somewhere between desperate and scared shitless. For all his wits and years of experience, he was rendered an absolute mess when faced with a problem such as this one.

"Minato, what do you think is going on?" asked Kushina with a playful look in her eyes.

"I don't know! I just wanted to check on her to see everything was all right and then there was blood on her bed! Why are we standing here talking when we should be taking Naruto to the hospital!?"

"Calm down and take a deep breath, honey, everything's fine. No one's dying"

"But there's blood!" argued the elder blonde, gesturing wildly with his arms.

Kushina sighed and put a hand on her adorably clueless husband's shoulder.

"What reason could there be for a girl to suddenly start bleeding? Think about it. You're supposed to be a genius, you should be able to figure it out."

She was smiling now, an expression that Minato felt was completely inadequate in their current situation.

 _Unless..._

Realization dawned on him, and his wife grinned teasingly at his panicked expression.

"No. I refuse to believe it. My baby is not going to grow up yet!"

"Honey, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. Dattebane."

"Not this soon! She's not supposed to start growing up yet! Now boys are gonna come after her and I'll have to protect her!"

"Minato, you're acting all weird. Calm down! This is completely natural!"

"But she's still my little girl!"

He seemed to be on the verge of crying now, desperately looking for support from his wife.

"Yes she is. Now get going before you're late and I have to explain to the council that the great fourth Hokage couldn't handle his daughter getting her first period!"

With a last desperate look and and a quick peck on the lips he took off.

 _Oh Kami, I still have to deal with the paperwork..._

Wincing slightly at the thought, Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash, fourth Hokage, and husband supreme ran off toward the Hokage tower.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hiya!

This was the first in a collection of one shots and drabbles from the Naruto-verse.

If you have any suggestions or ideas you can write PM me or something!

Please review!

My best regards, _The Hokage of Konoha_


End file.
